Top or Bottom Series, Pt 2: Hunting the Ambassador
by T'Riva's Sarek Sanctum
Summary: Sequel to "Put in His Place", but can stand alone. Sarek and Kirk meet again on the balcony, and in Kirk's apartment, relations between them warm, but a few twists soon develop.


**Top or Bottom Series, Part 2 of 3:**_** Hunting the Ambassador: A Warming of Relations**__  
><em>

_ (stand alone stories but in order chronologically)_

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>T'Riv**a  
>Pairings:<strong> Kirk/Sarek, Sarek/Amanda  
><strong>Acknowledgements:<strong> I would like to thank Selek for the fabulous beta read. But apologies are in order to him for my not finding a way around the braid, and for the use of a hairstylist-every man I know (all types) uses one, as opposed to a barber. It must be either an urban vs. suburban/rural thing, or else an American vs. Canadian thing. Or maybe it's just a California thing?  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong> Paramount owns these guys, I just take them out to play and don't get paid.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sequel to "Put in His Place", but can stand alone. Sarek and Kirk meet again on the balcony, and in Kirk's apartment, relations between them warm, but a few twists soon develop.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticism ALWAYS welcome!<strong>

**Reviews very much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>It had been almost six months since Admiral Kirk had seen Ambassador Sarek. He heard that he'd been on a rather long mission and had just arrived back. He had hoped to run into him again soon at another reception, and he did. Ironically, it was at the same place they had met before they had run off to Kirk's for the hottest night Kirk had ever had.<p>

He had also heard that a breathtaking Immortal, so called for their very long lifespan of close to 800 years, with long mahogany hair and emerald eyes had not only followed Sarek on his mission, but accompanied him to various social functions. Humanoid in appearance but with a somewhat opalescent sheen to the human-like flesh color, she seemed to be at his elbow each and every time an image was taken and glared almost possessively out of each. He felt a twinge of jealousy each time he saw that look in her eyes. They made a beautiful couple he had to admit, regretfully. He assumed that she might be his most difficult hurtle to overcome, should Sarek even be interested in him anymore with Miss Emerald eyes pawing him regularly.

Kirk had seen pictures of them together often enough in the ensuing months and heard the scuttlebutt that they were 'an item'. He, of course, had mixed feelings. Sarek had admitted that he had desired a death bond to join Amanda when she passed and, according to Vulcan mysticism spend eternity together. But she had not allowed him to sacrifice himself in this way.

Kirk had begun to wonder if Sarek might stubbornly not re-bond, as was his right. He had been evasive about answering such questions whenever asked by the press, and changed the subject when Kirk brought it up. At the same time, Kirk hoped to continue their 'meetings', but given the choice, he would certainly give up their few dalliances to save Sarek from a horrible, protracted early death. Though he did not know him that well, he had always respected and admired him and had grown quite fond of him. And, of course, he was father to his closest friend.

He saw the ambassador arrive among a bustle of aides and bodyguards, his imposing and dashing figure catching the attention and turning the heads of many. His dark blue robe swirled around him as he strode in. There had been an alert status put out due to intelligence received that Ambassador Sarek was again the target of an assassination attempt. Kirk had frowned at the mechanics of trying to separate Sarek from the minions that seemed to think they were the last hope between Sarek and the assassin melodramatically lurking around the next bush. Kirk was hunting the ambassador himself, true, but to thrust something nonlethal into him.

Kirk stared at him. Sarek looked younger than he had the last time he saw him. Likely it had been the exhaustion and grief that had made him look older then, but his hair looked less gray-more ebony and pewter, and his eyes looked more alive and glittered like Kirk remembered when Sarek was amused. Kirk scanned his body as Sarek removed his robe and handed it to an aide.

His form-fitting brocade tunic of a deep sapphire blue with shimmering bronze and gold accents hugged his very attractive form. His skin looked a few shades darker, making him appear healthier. Kirk wondered if it was merely the lighting, or the color of his tunic. According to Vulcan custom, Amanda had once informed Kirk the Vulcan government was strict on what Sarek could wear and he was rarely allowed to vary from the blacks, browns and charcoals. Once Kirk had seen him in burgundy, and had even wondered at that. He had always been able to tell when Sarek was not acting in an official capacity in the holonews or papers, as he would wear a brighter color, as if in relief, if not rebellion, from the strictures forced upon him.

Kirk also noticed that Sarek's hair glimmered warmly with lighter brown highlights, and was perhaps an inch longer so that its waves were clearer and the lines of the cut more layered, and then surprisingly, as Sarek turned, Kirk noticed a wisp of a braid, so thin he had barely noticed, perhaps two inches long at most sneaking out from behind his left earlobe. A strange, almost mutinous, sight on such a conservative man. He remembered from various historical pictures that it was common long back when his people were deadly warriors. He was now very curious at to these seeming inconsistencies.

He wanted to get the man alone, but had significant doubts of his success this evening. He should at least be able to spend time talking with him and perhaps troll for some clues as to the possibilities of some private time together in the near future, but he found as he watched him move with such confidence, with aides and bodyguards trying to predict his every whim, that he desperately wanted to take him tonight, and out on the balcony. He imagined unfastening those beautiful blue silk pants and letting them drop to Sarek's ankles…feeling the proud man moan softly as he eased his palm over the erection he knew would be awaiting him.

They both moved about the reception with practiced ease, but each time Kirk tried to catch Sarek's eye, he had turned the wrong way, or someone else stepped up to talk with him. He was concerned someone might notice his fixation on Sarek, and further reasoned that the ambassador was always aware of who was present; there was no other way to explain how Sarek conveniently missed the Tellarite ambassador so often, or the attention of the many women and men who seemed only intent on flirting with him. Kirk then had to consider that that might best describe himself, and that perhaps Sarek knew he was here and had purposely avoided him after the way Kirk had treated him during their one and only illicit meeting in his apartment.

Hours had passed, and Kirk was beginning to think his premise true when Sarek caught his eye and motioned Kirk towards the balcony with just a flick of his eyes and a long stare. The guards preceded him and made a quick but thorough sweep, then stationed themselves in discreet locations

Sarek headed for the far end of the balcony, making his own inspection for those who might overhear or notice his actions. He was sure that Kirk would follow him; he had seen Kirk watching him with that carnivorous gleam that slipped out every now and then from under his mask of nonchalance.

As the balcony curved he approached an overlook to another balcony three floors below, he stepped through a curtain of branches into a short, hidden corridor formed by potted bushes and trees that led to the balustrade. The view below from the corner was filled with musicians, dancing and revelry, glimmering, swirling, multicolored gowns, navigated by aristocratic-looking partners among the clink of champagne glasses and swell of music.

Sarek leaned slightly on the balustrade and looked down upon the orchestrated swirls interlacing on the dance floor and felt himself transported to another time. His first dance with Amanda had been so long ago, but still replayed in his mind with such clarity-the glittering sapphire blue dress, her glimmering hair that reminded him of spun red and gold with its phosphorescent highlights framing her captivating blue eyes the slightest shade lighter than her dress. Her laugh had jingled and seemed to lift him from even his worst moods. He had a holo of their first dance on the nightstand by his bed in ShiKahr. He had looked upon it often, and still did, though the joy it had brought had died with her. Now he looked to it to feel a bit of a connection and a longing for the death bond she had denied him.

Kirk had waited a few minutes so that it wasn't apparent he was intentionally following the ambassador, and then slipped in after him. He noticed far too many of the Vulcan guards purposefully looking away as he passed by. He realized that they must all know where he was headed, and that he was expected.

After a search of the obvious, open places he might be, Kirk decided on those hidden and pulled the branches apart as he spied through possible caverns in the foliage, until he spotted him at the end of the furthest. Kirk stepped inside and quietly toward him. He noticed Sarek seemed distant as he watched below, his eyes a reflection again of his grief, the same clouded look he had shown almost the entire time Kirk had been with him six months before.

He stepped up next to him and leaned against the balustrade in much the same way. Sarek actually started as Kirk leaned in. Kirk smiled at that.

"I didn't hear you approach," Sarek said.

"With those ears?" Kirk teased, trying to bring him back to the present, and dispel some of the shadows in his eyes.

Sarek looked at him; his eyes glittered with humor. "I was remembering my first dance with Amanda. It is still so clear in my memory. Even the music, the smell of her perfume.

Kirk swallowed and looked away from the wistful expression on Sarek's face and the obvious romanticism implied. He felt the outsider, more so than if the immortal beauty in all of the recent pictures had stepped up and taken Sarek's arm. He felt saddened by this new distance between them. He stood, ready to leave Sarek to his memories of someone he could never replace and started to step away.

"Please, don't leave, James."

Kirk was surprised by the warmth in Sarek's voice. He turned toward Kirk and in his eyes, Kirk saw a vulnerability he had taken advantage of the last time they'd met, but now also a tenderness he had in the past only seen directed at his wife and his son. But Kirk felt only compassion now, and remorse for his previous actions-not the sex, they had both needed and enjoyed that, but for how he had felt and acted toward Sarek for all of the supposed minor transgressions. He realized now that it had likely been his own ego and insecurity around this man. It seemed to Kirk that Sarek seemed even stronger now after Kirk had tried to lower him with his treatment.

"I had thought the pain would lessen," Sarek said. "I feel as if no time has passed since I saw you last. Amanda's loss still haunts me much as it did then."

Kirk was surprised by the admission and the fact that he still hurt so much. He had thought a Vulcan could at least relegate it if not move past it. Kirk watched Sarek lean heavily onto the balustrade and close his eyes. Kirk leaned close so that his arm just touched Sarek's. He felt the pressure increase against his arm, and realized to his surprise that Sarek had leaned back into him slightly.

Sarek continued, "You seem to be one of my last connections to that life. One of the few I can talk to, and yet, I feel perhaps I am taking advantage of your patience and sympathy. You might prefer only my…physical attentions…which I would certainly understand and welcome."

Kirk felt his heart squeeze at Sarek's loneliness and pain and at the risk Sarek took to find solace with him, especially after how Kirk had treated him last. Kirk leaned back into him and straightened his hand so the back of it brushed Sarek's. "I would prefer both. I would be honored to offer my…support." He had almost prefaced that with emotional, but realized that might embarrass Sarek.

Sarek turned toward him and stared.

"You look well," Kirk admitted. He looked fabulous actually, the tan, the slightly longer, ruffled and highlighted hair and braid accentuated the look of his people's warrior past. Kirk could imagine him in leather and felt his breath catch at the thought of perhaps Sarek allowing such.

"My last mission. Too much sun; no hair stylists-no hair, in fact.

Kirk laughed. He reached out tentatively and let the wisp of a braid slip through his fingers.

Sarek flushed slightly. "Would 'no comment' for that be acceptable for now?"

Kirk was intrigued. Not only had Sarek implied a less than logical excuse for the braid, but also that they would definitely see each other again. He wondered where the possessive Immortal had disappeared to for so long, imagined her running about panic-stricken looking for Sarek, and smiled at the thought. Kirk raised his eyebrows. "That color suits you."

Sarek caught his eye, likely realizing that Kirk knew it was another glitch in his usual appearance. "I will, no doubt, 'catch hell' as you Terrans say, for it as soon as a holo reaches T'Pau."

Kirk continued to stare at him, expecting more.

Sarek caught his eye and allowed a ghost of a smile as he turned back to watch the dancers. "It is the same color as the dress Amanda wore when I first danced with her. I had been going through her effects and found it before leaving on my last mission. I had them match the color."

His voice had grown rough and he looked away, then took a deep breath and, to Kirk's astonishment, reached out for Kirk's hand and held it tight, just as Spock had done after his meld with Vger. "I feel as if I am 'grasping at threads' as you Terrans say." His eyes softened. "My logic seems to be eluding me altogether when I even think of her. And I think of her often, still. I can't imagine that I will ever stop. I had grown so used to the touch of her mind, her skin. I feel as if I am losing touch with much more."

Kirk could not help but think of Sybok and shudder. Since his death, experts had theorized that his insanity was likely genetic, due to his incredible intelligence that made life too simple for him: that he needed something more complex, ergo his search for God, to keep his interest in living. They had theorized that since Sarek and Princess T'Rea's intelligence quotients were both in the 99.5th percentile for Vulcan, that their child had been an aberration with unparalleled brilliance surpassing his parents

He knew Sarek had to constantly keep his mind occupied with new interests and missions. What if the same fate awaited him? He felt concern now, and a tremendous urge to connect with Sarek again, to dispel this melancholy from him for at least a short time, to feel his skin against his own, to comfort both. He realized that he missed Sarek for much more than the sex. He had missed him as a person he was now very attracted to. In his initial anger at Sarek he had decided there was little of Sarek in his son but appearance. Now he realized there was so very much of both parents in Spock, and that they had so much to pass on to him.

Sarek started to pull his hand from Kirk, but Kirk held it tight. He leaned closer and reached for Sarek's chin. As Sarek felt Kirk reach for him, both telepathically and physically, he turned toward him. Kirk pulled him against him and caught Sarek's full lips with his. He reached behind his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Sarek moaned softly and Kirk felt the length of Sarek's body press into him, felt his breathing accelerate, felt the Vulcan's erection harden against his own.

A string of several loud male coughs could be heard along the balcony as if in warning. Footsteps approached; branches rustled. They broke off the kiss and stepped apart.

"Sarek?" A soft feminine voice called out.

Kirk's stomach fell; it was the Immortal beauty come to claim her prize from him. She stepped into the cave of brush and looked taken aback. Sarek did not turn toward her. Kirk wondered if he was trying to compose his expression, and thought that odd since it seemed he should know her intimately. Perhaps he was hiding his erection, Kirk realized, but the shadows should conceal that anyway…

"I asked you not to come," Sarek stated flatly, his back still to her.

The woman glared at Kirk. "Do you mind?

Kirk started to leave.

"No," Sarek said. "If anyone should leave, it is you."

Kirk was surprised at Sarek's cool, almost emotionless, tone. Kirk remembered that same tone used against him more than once. It had brought chills even being only an acquaintance as he had been then. What would that tone feel like to one he had been intimate with? Cutting, certainly.

Sarek turned to face the woman now, his face a stony mask. "Why are you here?"

She looked taken aback at that. "I had thought we could talk."

Sarek's eyebrows lifted. "I had thought I could trust you."

"Sarek," she stepped close, reached for him.

He pulled back. "Do not touch me." His tone was icy now.

Kirk noticed that her eyes glimmered with unshed tears. He looked back over the balustrade to give them some privacy.

She seemed to notice the color he wore and, from her tone, perhaps its significance. "That blue."

"I honor my late wife," he said. "A woman you could never replace. Though I had not even considered such, I surely would never now."

"You cold bastard!" she screamed. "I gave myself to you! Sated you endlessly!"

Sarek's voice stayed low and threatening and his features tightened in obvious anger. "I was always clear about my intentions. Still, you betrayed me. I only hope that I discovered this before you could leverage a child against me. Would you dispute that that was your intention after what I found?" His tone had an edge of danger but mocking at the same time. "Perhaps I should have hired someone for my needs."

Kirk's mouth dropped open at both the revelation and the scathing insult, and what it might cost him.

She slapped Sarek with such force that Kirk jumped, sure most of balcony heard it. Kirk twisted about in case she meant to hurt Sarek again and saw a tear roll down her cheek. "I could have made you so happy." She spun about and stormed off.

"Doubtful," he said resignedly, more to himself than anyone else.

Kirk tried to squelch his smile.

"That was not a 'clean break' as you would call it," Sarek said quietly.

"At least we weren't in the middle of the ballroom." He reached over to Sarek's cheek and eyed it clinically. "You're going to have a nasty bruise." There would not be time for even a light healing trance to mask it.

Sarek closed his eyes, "And several thousand images of it all over the galaxy by daybreak. This is exactly what I had hoped to avoid."

"If it helps any," Kirk said, "it's the oldest story in the book. How did you find out?" He assumed she had made Sarek believe she was temporarily sterilized to avoid pregnancy, as most impregnable beings were in this day and age, to keep their choices and ability to plan accordingly.

"Someone with 'another agenda' came upon confidential medical files," Sarek said. "She had specifically requested to reverse the procedure she had assured me she had undergone, only weeks after we had met."

"Ouch," Kirk said. He had to wonder if they had then had unprotected sex for as many months until he discovered the deception. Vulcans were not well versed in birth control; he doubted Sarek had ever used such. Pregnancy then was a possibility; Sarek would have many stressful months until he could be sure that she wasn't carrying his child, not to mention the possibility that she might have preserved some of his sperm. If she deceived him in the first place, it was a possibility she would still attempt to trap him. If she decided to get pregnant by another soon after, he would have to request a paternity test, or deal with blackmail to keep the mere possibility of his paternity from the media.

"The advantage of a same sex partner," Kirk said, "at least for the Human and Vulcan species." Immortals, unfortunately, could be impregnated by either.

Sarek eyes lit at that. "That is true." He turned and traced Kirk's jaw, and then his lips with his finger, his eyes darkening with passion. "She was a mistake. I had tried to be honorable and forthright, but it made no difference. Lessons in trust can be expensive. Were you able to deceive me in such a way, James, I know that you wouldn't." With this, Kirk remembered the holo-cam he had imagined in his ceiling during their last and only rendezvous, and blushed, but that was merely for replaying holo-vid for his own benefit, and he had never *seriously* considered it.

Kirk appreciated the compliment; though he wasn't sure he deserved such trust after even his obvious actions in their last interlude. He wanted this Vulcan again, but felt a strong warmth now toward him that matched his sexual attraction. He slipped his hand behind Sarek's neck and pulled him to his lips. He kissed Sarek deeply until he heard that soft moan once again. His hand veered to Sarek's pants and he quickly unfastened them and thrust his hand inside to his erection and began to stroke it, eliciting another moan. He planted kisses about Sarek's neck and ear, feeling Sarek's accelerated breathing heating his face and neck.

"James, I have missed this."

A new voice interrupted them. "My, but you're a popular flavor tonight, Sarek."

Sarek jerked away, saying something under his breath that sounded like a Vulcan curse. The interruptions, always when Sarek had just become aroused, might have been amusing, if they weren't risky and embarrassing for them both.

Kirk tried to surreptitiously refasten Sarek's pants under the cover of the shadows.

"Too late, Admiral. I already saw your hand in there. And I've seen it all anyway."

Kirk realized it was the large, handsome man he had interrupted Sarek with before their last interlude. The man had appeared to be threatening Sarek, almost pinned him against the wall. But Sarek had clarified that he had been a lover, but never made clear who he was. The man was glaring at them as Sarek refastened his pants for what looked to be another battle.

"Celibacy might prove safer for you, Ambassador," the man said, "or masturbating in your suite at the embassy."

"How dare you!" Kirk glowered at this man.

"How dare I?" the man asked.

Sarek shook his head. "James, please."

The man turned on Sarek. "You think I'll let him fuck you out here, if you wouldn't let me?"

Kirk faced him and straightened to eliminate some of the disparity in their height. "I don't think you have any say in the matter," he said, thinking the two of them must outrank this obviously younger man.

"James," Sarek had raised his voice so that Kirk turned toward him, surprised. His voice softened immediately, "You will make this worse."

"He has no authority over you." Kirk guessed. "Or me, for that matter."

"But I do," the man said, sneering. "I get to tell everyone what they can and can't do." He smiled. "And so, unless I can have some, I'd say you can't have yours up this nice Vulcan ass tonight."

Kirk stared open-mouthed at the disrespect toward the top Federation diplomat. "Have you lost your mind?" He looked at Sarek, awaiting the fury he would have expected from the man with the famed temper.

Sarek looked Kirk in the eye. "This is John Whitmore."

Kirk's mind wrestled with that name that sounded so awfully familiar.

"Head of Federation Security," Sarek added dully. "He has every authority, over even the President, if he merely says security is compromised."

"I might have saved you an unwanted, and should I say lifetime, marriage, Ambassador," Whitmore smirked.

Kirk surmised he was referring to the Immortal.

"We've got some vials of preserved…biological material…we've confiscated that you might want destroyed or delivered to a safer location."

Kirk noticed Sarek pale at that. "That was thorough of you, Mr. Whitmore. I appreciate that."

So she had planned to trap him still. Kirk felt dread at how vulnerable Sarek had been in trusting her. But he also felt suspicious of Whitmore. Had he been involved in the whole scheme or merely vigilant to keep a lover free for his own attentions?

"With your family's status, your position, and citizenship, I'm sure you do." Whitmore's stare at Sarek chilled. "Of course, we should bring her up on charges."

Kirk jerked at that. There would be a media frenzy, a serious impact on Sarek's effectiveness in his position, and reason for T'Pau to remove him, not to mention the humiliation Sarek would surely suffer. It was a threat worth taking seriously.

Whitmore stepped closer to Sarek. "Let me try a nicer avenue-you have been threatened by an unknown assailant." He smiled ruefully.

"So you say," Sarek said coldly.

"This gives me certain powers to rein you in, or should I say to rein in your libido, sir." Whitmore sneered.

Kirk started to wonder if all of the recent assassination target intelligence had been created by Whitmore to give him control over Sarek. He had heard of Whitmore's brilliance and cunning. With this kind of manipulation, he would make for a dangerous adversary.

Whitmore smiled as he reached and began unfastening Sarek's jacket. "Oh, Ambassador, I wouldn't even have to make that up. You get threats each and every day. It is just a matter of how we rank those threats, and it can sometimes be a little…arbitrary, shall we say." His smile widened as he spread Sarek's jacket open and started to unbutton the silk shirt underneath. He slipped his hand under the fabric, caressing Sarek's chest.

Kirk closed his eyes at that. Of the three lovers of Sarek's that Kirk knew about now, it appeared that two would be serious mistakes. Sarek had worked himself between a rock and a hard place and Kirk was unable to help. The man yanked Sarek's shirt apart and started to tease his nipples. Sarek closed his eyes. But there was certainly more going on here. The Sarek he knew would have more likely tossed this galut over the balcony than put up with this seeming domination and humiliation.

"I can have guards all over you, wherever you try to go with the Admiral. I can have them raid even the Admiral's apartment at the most inconvenient time. I could see the hunger in your eyes for him. Mr. Ambassador, did he fuck you that well?"

Kirk had expected difficulties, but this one had grown teeth. This appeared personal between Sarek and Whitmore, and it seemed that Kirk happened to be the bone of contention. He wondered if Whitmore were jealous, if perhaps he wanted Sarek as more than a casual lover, or perhaps felt bested, or even replaced.

Whitmore leaned down and started licking Sarek's nipples, positioned, Kirk noticed, so the admiral could see exactly what he was doing. Kirk looked away. He couldn't understand why Sarek, of all men, was allowing Whitmore to treat him so.

Bizarrely, Sarek almost smiled at Whitmore. "Name your terms."

"You know what I want," he said angrily. "How could you give it to Peanut here and not to me?"

"Peanut!" Kirk was livid. Head of Federation Security or not, he was going to break some body part for that.

"_Kroykah_!" Sarek all but yelled.

The other men froze.

"Show him respect or I will not negotiate," Sarek threatened in a low voice.

To Kirk's surprise, Whitmore turned to Kirk. "I'm sorry," he said. "That was uncalled for." He looked back at Sarek. "I have honor at least, unlike that minx that was climbing all over you …but after all I've done for you. I could have left her to her plans, left her with your 'material.'"

Kirk was beginning to wonder who was actually in charge; it was getting a little twisted, even for him. But he was actually enjoying what Whitmore was negotiating for, and that Sarek didn't seem so entirely set against. He wondered if it was the power play that was the ultimate turn on, because it was getting him hot. He had worried that Sarek might notice and feel betrayed, if not horrified, by Kirk's erection, but he also noticed Sarek's and Whitmore's erections now.

A long stare off ensued between Sarek and Whitmore. Sarek then looked toward the end of the cave as if another might enter. "This end of the balcony has been sealed off temporarily," Whitmore said.

Sarek nodded. They had seemed to come to an understanding.

Kirk was still a little confused, though the pieces had started to fall into place. The power play seemed integral to Sarek's excitement. Kirk remembered clearly the power play between he and Sarek six months back, and how it had led to fireworks.

"I'm first," Whitmore said as he reached to unfasten Sarek's pants for the third time in less than twenty minutes. "I just want a ride then a taste and then you two can do what you please, wherever."

With that he glared at Kirk, and Kirk looked at Sarek, who looked at Kirk eyebrows raised in askance, likely to gauge his comfort level.

"You two decide," Kirk said, hoping they didn't notice his now bulging pants

But Sarek did, his eyes scanning the bulge. "It would seem you're 'game' then, Admiral. Perhaps you might enjoy watching before we attend to each other after?" Sarek raised an eyebrow and licked his lips.

Kirk grimaced and flushed, realizing the thought had excited him.

Sarek brushed his hand across Kirk's bulge and said softly, "You'll save this for me, I presume?"

Kirk swallowed and felt his erection jump at the unexpected flirtation. He wondered if it were some consolation for his being trapped in this weird threesome, but he wasn't about to protest what sounded too much like fantasy.

Sarek stepped to the balustrade.

Whitmore smiled and pressed Sarek over the top none too gently and held him by the neck as he yanked Sarek's pants down exposing his smooth, flawless rounded buttocks in the soft light, then Whitmore's pants dropped. "Oh, God," he said, his excitement clear in his voice.

Kirk leaned next to Sarek and peered over to make sure no one below noticed anything. If they looked in their direction they would likely faintly see Sarek's head bowed and arms gripping the balustrade's edge, with Whitmore above him. If they looked long enough, and watched the rhythm of their movements it would probably be clear what was going on, especially if either were vocal, which Kirk knew Sarek could be, from their last encounter. Doubtless though, Kirk surmised, Sarek would exercise enough control in public not to give them away.

Kirk saw Sarek breathe deeply as he closed his eyes. Kirk watched Whitmore shift himself to reach between Sarek's legs and tease him. "Oh, what a beautiful ass you've got, Ambassador, nice thighs, and beautiful, velvety balls. I'm not used to seeing this side of you." He laughed at his weak joke. With that, Kirk realized that Whitmore had actually negotiated payment from Sarek to be able to have Kirk. Sarek had never let Whitmore take him this way before, as Kirk had thought. Kirk realized he felt both guilt and excitement at the thought that Sarek had allowed Kirk to be the first, and now submitted to this man also, so that he could have Kirk later.

Whitmore stroked Sarek's penis roughly, collecting some of the natural lubricant the Vulcan biology allowed and pressed it between his ass cheeks as he began to pump his finger inside. "You're so hot inside, Ambassador." His voice was rich with excitement as he started to pump two fingers in more roughly.

"I do actually have business to attend to tonight, if you don't mind," Sarek said, but the tone was only semi-serious.

Whitmore sighed. "So a quickie then? I hope you're ready."

Whitmore's erection was quite large, and Kirk swallowed as he thrust it in without any more preamble. Sarek gasped and braced himself as the man pounded into him as he gripped Sarek's hips. Kirk was concerned that he would harm Sarek with his roughness and was about to warn Whitmore when Sarek began to thrust back into Whitmore and groan softly in his excitement. The slapping of flesh was loud enough that Kirk grew nervous, but also excited by the animalistic fucking he watched.

Whitmore and Sarek continued their thrusts into each other fiercely until Whitmore stiffened, rammed himself in and threw his head back, sucking ferociously at the damp, cool air. "Jesus-almighty-Jezebel! He gasped several times to catch his breath. "That was as intense as I'd hoped. To fuck you again, Sarek, I'll do anything you ask."

"I'll take that under consideration," Sarek said, deadpan, as Whitmore slipped his softened penis out of him.

Sarek turned, flushed with excitement, fully intent on Whitmore now kneeling in front of him. Kirk noticed Sarek's breathing was rapid and shallow and his erection was as big as he'd ever seen it. He felt a little embarrassed by how excited it was getting him as he had watched Sarek being taken and watching the lust and ecstasy play on their faces. He imagined what he wanted to do with Sarek himself.

Sarek leaned his head back and closed his eyes as Whitmore licked and sucked his penis. Kirk could see his breathing accelerate even more as his body shivered. A slight moan sounded deep in his throat, then he gasped and gripped the balustrade as Whitmore took most of him into his mouth and sucked greedily. Sarek's hips thrust helplessly as his body shook. His mouth opened gasping at the air, then his head lowered and his eyes opened in slits to watch Whitmore who seemed quite practiced on the man he worked on. This certainly was not the first time he felated Sarek. Kirk wondered if it excited Sarek further to have Kirk watching.

"Are you enjoying this, Admiral?" Sarek asked, huskily.

Kirk was too intent on shifting his eyes from the act to Sarek's expression like following some bizarre tennis match, to form much of an opinion. "Uh, yeah…," he murmured distractedly.

Another moan, a little louder, escaped Sarek, as his head lolled back and his eyes slipped closed. Kirk tore his eyes from the erotic scene and glanced about, but nobody had seemed to notice.

Sarek's fingers wove through Whitmore's hair as he pulled him faster and harder. Whitmore grasped Sarek's ass tightly and drove his mouth rapidly and viciously, as Sarek now curled forward and gasped. Kirk saw Sarek's hands tighten in Whitmore's hair as an obvious lengthened moan of orgasm shook him. He held Whitmore in position a few moments longer as his body jerked a few times. His breathing slowed as the man milked the last of the Vulcan's cum from him. Whitmore gave Sarek a few last licks and smiled up at him. "Your graciousness, Ambassador, is only exceeded by your accommodating ways."

"Accommodation can have its fair trade in positive aspects," Sarek said.

Whitmore chuckled. "Except when it comes to Tellarites?"

Sarek looked nonplussed.

Whitmore shook his head. "You could have had his vote every session. Can still probably. Just need to be a little more open-minded, accommodating, and have a doctor nearby for a huge cock with thorns." He laughed again. "Someday you may have no choice… He'll never stop pressing his…point."

Whitmore adjusted his clothes and saluted Kirk with a smile. "You're up, Admiral." He turned and stepped away. "Be careful, Ambassador, assassins are always lurking about." He laughed as he exited through the bushes.

Sarek had closed his eyes and seemed to be sucking at the dampening air. Kirk stared at the ambassador, leaning back against the balustrade, his pants around his ankles and penis dangling in the cool air. He still shuddered from his climax every now and then, his eyes still a little unfocused, but his penis was already perking up in another erection. Kirk shivered slightly, and then wondered how cold Sarek must be as his breath slipped from him in little clouds of condensation.

Sarek seemed to notice Kirk's reticence. "If you've lost interest…"

"God, no," Kirk said smiling at the half-naked and flushed Vulcan, whose finery looked a bit rumpled from Whitmore's ravaging of him. "Just concerned. It's likely a bit cold out here for you."

Sarek stared at him. "Then you will have to warm me up, Admiral." He turned and leaned over the balustrade again and pressed his buttocks out invitingly.

Kirk stepped up and dropped his pants. That they were at a formal reception and only yards from others revved him so that he had to calm himself. He poised himself behind Sarek and paused to run his hands over the beautiful skin – the fine ass, tight thighs, well-defined back muscles, glimmering in the moonlight.

"James, I can avail my body for a detailed inspection later. Please."

Kirk smiled at Sarek's frustration, but paused a moment longer for full effect. "So you'll come home with me again tonight?" He wanted another night with Sarek, and realized he wanted much more than sex from him. He wanted to be close to him, to get to know him better, though the sex would certainly be very welcome. He felt concerned for Sarek, more so than he ever had. He just couldn't put his finger on exactly why.

"Yes," Sarek said. "I had hoped to spend more time with you, also. I will need to spend another hour here first, after we finish, that is."

Kirk mumbled agreement to that as he entered Sarek and felt the man's buttocks and thighs flexing as he took him and pushed back. He tried not to think of what was lubricating his entry. They were both already too hot and just gave in to their impulses to thrust with abandon. As Kirk felt more than heard Sarek's groans of pleasure. He reached for Sarek's erection and started to pump him fast and hard with his hand.

Sarek stiffened and shivered at the additional stimulation, and quickly tightened all over and moaned as he came in Kirk's hand. Kirk thrust his last, excited by Sarek's climax, and came inside him. Kirk finally realized a use for the many damp cocktail napkins left about as he wiped his hand with several.

They put themselves back in order, and Kirk noticed Sarek watching him, almost shyly; a strange though brief sight. Kirk stepped close, kissed him and wrapped his arms around him. Sarek returned the kiss, but seemed a little distracted. Kirk broke off the kiss, and pulled away slightly. Sarek's knees faltered a moment and Kirk grabbed him. "Sarek?" His heart leapt into his throat remembering Sarek's collapse on the Enterprise with a heart attack on the journey to Babel. But he locked his knees as quickly and seemed to regain his poise, though he looked a little surprised.

"I am somewhat fatigued," he said.

Kirk looked him in the eye, long enough to catch Sarek's return gaze. "I've never known you to be that fatigued, at least not in public." He felt concern, but realized from past experience that he would have to navigate these waters cleverly to get any useful information out of him. "Perhaps you should give your pardons and get some rest instead. I'll drive you to my place."

Sarek almost smiled at that. "Neglecting my duties to lengthen a night of debauchery, James? Surely you remember that I am still Vulcan."

"And what would a Vulcan be if not married to duty. Or a Starfleet officer, need I remind you." He frowned and blushed at the possible double meaning. Fortunately, Sarek didn't comment.

Sarek watched him still, as if watching a child who wanted the whole box of cookies.

Kirk leveled a stare at Sarek. "I am concerned about your health, sir. I am familiar with what it takes to make a Vulcan rest, plenty of practice with your son, and…" Kirk's voice softened. "I realize that your long-time protector," here Sarek looked away, "is no longer…available."

Kirk continued, "I think you need rest much more than…recreation, and I plan to nurse you back to health regardless of any sacrifices I must make." It was Friday night after all, and though Vulcans may work weekends, Sarek was in no condition to, Kirk decided. And Kirk could take a weekend off when he wanted.

Sarek stared at him, his eyes clouded again. "You do not need to protect or nurse me, James."

"Perhaps I do, if only for tonight."

"I will not impose on you in this way. You are neither my mother nor my wife."

Kirk eyes softened at that. "And you have always had one or the other, haven't you, until now. I want to do this for you."

Sarek looked confused at first, and then a strange, almost wondrous look alighted. He blinked a few times as if struggling with something so unexpected. "You would not be harboring my wife's angel on your shoulder, would you?" His eyes glimmered with warmth and humor.

"If that is the case," the admiral said, "then I must have her devil on my other." He waggled his eyebrows at Sarek as he scanned his body with a lurid smile.

Sarek smiled softly at that. "She did have that, too. I will come with you, James, but only if it does not inconvenience you."

~ooOoo~

Kirk drove them to his apartment and noticed Sarek's seeming lack of focus and regular but slight hesitations, as if continually reorienting himself. As they stepped into the apartment, Kirk closed the door then stepped in front of Sarek blocking him, "You've seen a healer?"

"Only yesterday. He prescribed bed rest and limited activity."

"And so you attended the reception, and plan on more sex." Kirk raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am who I am, Admiral."

"James, Sarek, please." Kirk smiled to soften the sting of his irritated tone.

Sarek nodded. "Of course."

Kirk led him to the couch. "Sit and I will bring you tea."

"That would be acceptable." He had that glimmer in his eye again.

He noticed that Sarek had not taken off his robe and so Kirk adjusted the temperature up several degrees.

As he brought their tea out, he noticed Sarek was entranced by the view through the almost floor-to-ceiling windows. He slipped behind Sarek on the couch and bade him to lean back against him as Kirk massaged his shoulders. His shoulder muscles felt like rocks. "Are you always this tight?"

"My mind so often wants rest lately, yet my body won't…cooperate. And meditation has been troublesome since Amanda's death."

Kirk had an idea. "How comfortable are you in water?" He remembered Spock's horror at Kirk's request that he join him in his Jacuzzi. He had heard that most Vulcans were skittish in more than a few inches of water. He remembered a joke about bathing cats and Vulcans, and smiled.

Sarek looked confused. "My wife taught me to swim before we were married, and I have done so several times."

"How about sitting in hot water?"

Sarek paused at that and seemed to be considering something. "I have joined my wife in bubble baths."

Kirk smiled at the image as well as the likely consequences. "No bubbles, but some nice water jets to stimulate and relax the muscles.

Sarek paused again. "Are you sure this is not more sexual than therapeutic, James." His tone sounded amused.

Kirk smiled. "It can be both."

"If you could massage something other than my shoulders, I could likely adapt to this water-filled appliance."

Kirk laughed. "Did your wife ever mention that you might be oversexed?"

"She complained of that often, but did not seem unhappy when she did.

Kirk laughed again and realized that though Sarek looked reflective, perhaps even transported, he did not appear so pained by that memory of her.

He filled the Jacuzzi with water just hot enough that he could stand it, dimmed the lights, set some soft classical music playing, turned on the holo field of stars above and fetched his patient. He helped Sarek strip and step in, then settled him into an array of jets trained on his neck, shoulders and back, before stripping himself and settling in next to him with a couple glasses of Merlot for them, and the bottle within easy reach.

Sarek sank down and let his head lay back on the pillowed edge that adjusted for each person's comfort and stared up at the stars. "Imaginative," he said.

Kirk looked at Sarek with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Sarek caught it and looked curious. "You have reconsidered the alternate massage?" His eyes glazed at the possibility.

Kirk cleared his throat and blushed slightly as he shook his head. Tonight had surprised him and led him to wonder about how many sexual adventures Sarek had had in his life, since the experience on the balcony had not seemed to affect him adversely. He was still so very curious…

"Ambassador?

Sarek looked up at the use of his title, appearing a bit annoyed, but the smile on Kirk's face alerted him to another reason for its use. "My wife liked to use the title 'Mr. Ambassador' when her thoughts turned to sex."

Kirk laughed at that, then blushed as he remembered several times when she had done exactly that in Kirk's presence, realizing they had likely taken off for that purpose when Sarek had said she required 'rest'. He wondered how many children they would have had if Amanda had not lost her ability to conceive after Spock was born. He reoriented his thoughts from the hypothetically ever-pregnant Amanda to the question that had percolated up through his lust. "Where's the strangest place you've had sex?" he asked, doubtful he'd get a straight answer, if any answer at all.

But there was a glint in Sarek's eye, and Kirk realized he still had hopes of more sex that night, so perhaps he was being more cooperative to influence Kirk, or perhaps he thought a story of sex might bring Kirk over to his side of the Jacuzzi.

"My wife and I put much effort into trying to ascertain a way to copulate in the Federation Council chambers."

Kirk spit wine across the water, and laughed hard at that. "I will never see or hear of a Council meeting without thinking of that now!"

"We almost completed the act in Amanda's father's barn before we were married."

Kirk started laughing again.

Sarek continued, "But he interrupted us."

Kirk's jaw dropped.

"He was not pleased with me on that occasion."

Kirk laughed again. "I can imagine."

Sarek finished his glass of wine and Kirk snagged the bottle and refilled it. Sarek looked over at Kirk. Kirk's eyebrows rose.

"My wife did insist on christening every room in the house on our honeymoon."

Kirk's eyebrows lifted. "That's a lot of rooms." He tried to imagine where they christened the room he'd stayed in, and decided likely not the bed…to pedestrian, and smiled again.

"But that is likely mundane now that I remember hearing that it is a custom for human couples as well." Sarek's eyes lit up and he said, "Ah!", which sounded too casual an utterance for him. "Would you like the description in detail?" Sarek asked, his eyes glittering.

God yes, Kirk thought, already getting a hard-on and trying to remind himself that these were Spock's parents he was hearing about, to calm himself. "That would be more exciting," he said, sending an apology up to Amanda, but realizing she was likely laughing and rooting for them to go at it in the Jacuzzi. She was always a good sport, he remembered, and would want to see Sarek relaxed and frustration-free. Hell, she probably would have liked to at least watch now that she couldn't participate.

"Amanda's parents were visiting us on Vulcan. Spock was about fourteen and had just left for school. We had assumed Amanda's parents were not awake yet due to the time difference and the long trip."

Kirk guffawed at the 'assumed'.

"I was about to head into the embassy to clear away some work so we could spend most of the day and evening with her parents. I stepped out to the greenhouse to take my leave of her and attend to a few details. When I stepped in, she hadn't noticed me. I watched her as she leaned over her tomato saplings. She was wearing thin, tight pants that looked too short, but perhaps it was the fashion. She had streaks of mud up her calves, and up her arms, above her breasts and along her cheek. Her hair had fallen in little strands about her shoulders as she struggled to plant the saplings." Sarek paused.

Kirk watched his face as he told the story, seeing the excitement grow in him and the memory. His eyes grew afire now.

"I noticed a few beads of sweat tracing their way down her neck, and how the mist of her spraying had dampened her pale blouse so that I could see the outline of her nipples." His breathing had accelerated. He looked up at Kirk, "This is not making you uncomfortable, being that she is…was… Spock's mother?"

Kirk smiled at that. "After fucking his father numerous times? Not more than it's exciting me. I won't be repeating it for him…" At this Kirk saw Sarek lips quirk at that then he controlled the impulse as quickly. "Continue…please."

"She turned then, and looked surprised to see me standing there, not having let her know I was watching her. She smiled, I remember, and then looked concerned at my staring at her. She informed me later that she had never seen such an intense stare. Then she saw my erection pressing into my pants, which I hadn't even thought about. She looked surprised as I approached. I believe she inferred my intention because she said, "My parents…

"My mind was…on my need. I remember leaning down and kissing her. Of not getting enough contact and wanting to feel all of her that moment. When we touched, my frustration crossed our bond and excited her more, and I remember pressing my erection into her, her hand pulling at the fastener of my pants. I was pulling at hers. With much of our clothing pulled away, I mounted her there among the saplings. I was grabbing for purchase and felt mud beneath us, and grabbed at the stalks of the larger plants as I thrust into her. I remember her hands were wet with mud and that seemed to only excite me more, and she realized this and offered up more between us." Sarek cleared his throat and blushed slightly as he peered up at Kirk.

Kirk had forgotten his wine as it almost tipped into the Jacuzzi.

Sarek straightened it for him. "My story is acceptable then?"

Kirk nodded with a glazed look.

"I felt her hands grabbing me and pulling me into her. Heard her moaning and crying out my name, as I must have been crying out hers. I heard myself, but was not aware of what I said. I heard her cry out in her orgasm as she reached and pulled what turned out to be one of the larger tomato plants completely out of the ground and atop us. I remember almost scrambling among the debris as it shifted beneath me. Thrusting so hard I was afraid I would hurt her, but I couldn't stop, and then felt an orgasm like no other, and I cried out, too loudly, before I realized again where we were."

Sarek closed his eyes and swallowed before continuing. Neither noticed Kirk's wine dribbling into the Jacuzzi.

"I must have passed out momentarily due to the intensity of the climax. That had only happened before when Amanda seduced me on our first date." Sarek froze, realizing too late what he had said. His expression of bewildered apoplexy made it clear he had not meant to divulge that piece of information. "The wine seems to have inhibited my judgment."

Kirk smiled at the slip, Sarek's realization of it, and the explanation of how Amanda had gotten beyond his austere reserve. He had always wondered how that step was breached.

"I awakened on top of my wife, feeling her try to shift and wake me, hearing Spock's name being called by Amanda's mother, and hearing him walk by the entrance to the greenhouse. He must have been on his way to find his mother and walked up to the door."

Underneath his unconscious and half-naked father, Kirk couldn't help thinking, and getting excited by how close they came to being discovered, not to mention the idea of fucking into oblivion and how excited Sarek had to be. He had seen him very excited and he had never lost consciousness. Kirk had to consider that for future reference, a future goal. If he could find out what so excited Sarek, he would like to lead him to that oblivion.

Kirk, also, could not imagine how a 14-year-old Spock would have reacted had he discovered his half-naked father collapsed upon his mother. Likely, he would have assumed his father had had some sort of violent seizure, tearing his and his wife's clothes off before he collapsed upon her. He probably would have called Amanda's parents, as well as emergency personnel.

"Oh, Jesus." Kirk couldn't help but beam with amusement.

"There is more," Sarek said. He blushed faintly again. "We put our clothes back on as best as we could, noticing the mud all over us, as well as the large tear in Amanda's pants."

Kirk started laughing again.

"But with the condition of the tomato plants, we decided to explain that there was a small accident involving a nearby ladder and some…slippage."

"A lot of slippage, actually." Kirk couldn't help it and laughed aloud again.

Sarek looked away at that. "We approached the house, seeing her father come down the stairs. He seemed unnaturally happy that morning before he even saw us."

Kirk chortled at this.

"He looked us over and asked very seriously if we had had an accident in the greenhouse. He looked strangely at us. I couldn't pin down what it was about it. We said yes, and Amanda went on to try to explain this 'accident' to her father, who is…was… a very intelligent and perceptive man."

Kirk smiled, imagining the punch line. "She was a worse liar than you are."

Sarek blinked rapidly and shook his head. "Much worse. As we attempted to escape to our bedroom to clean up and change clothes, her father stopped us. He asked if I could explain the physics of the accident later and winked at me. Then he mentioned that the greenhouse roof had the interesting property of transmuting from opaque to transparent depending on the angle of the observer, and that perhaps Amanda might follow me up the stairs in case Spock should happen in."

Kirk had a big grin, and couldn't help but wish he had stood where Amanda's father had stood when he realized what was occurring and watched the entire show of Sarek gloriously and enthusiastically fucking his wife in the mud. "But that last remark…"

Sarek didn't meet his eyes. "I had muddy imprints of Amanda's hands on the…back of my trousers."

Kirk couldn't hold it in. He laughed so hard Sarek had to grab the remains of his wine before the glass broke in the Jacuzzi. He tried to clear his mind of the images of fervent, rapturous fucking and Sarek passed out upon his wife from climax blackout.

Kirk looked perplexed by one detail. "I had thought Spock had left for school?"

Sarek looked uncomfortable. "My son had played a practical joke the days previous to that. It had caught up to him that morning and he was suspended for the day.

Kirk had a broad grin on his face. "Spock had led me to believe he was the paragon of virtue growing up."

Sarek's eyebrows climbed high at that. "My wife claimed that 'Vulcans should not be let out of the womb until they reached their twenties, to save Vulcan much of its misery'. There are many who have made similar pronouncements.

Kirk laughed, imagining Amanda's consternation and Sarek's bemusement at the pronouncement.

"Except *her child*, of course," Sarek added.

Kirk smiled. "That goes without saying."

"Spock caused many difficulties, in any given week, but I would not have traded those days for anything. He has mellowed to an extraordinary extent."

As has the father, Kirk couldn't help but think.

They each finished their wine and settled into the jets. Kirk stared over at Sarek and subdued his impulse to reach between his legs. He wanted Sarek to rest first, and turning this Vulcan's thoughts to sex could easily become an all-night affair he'd discovered on their earlier rendezvous, at least this Vulcan. He could get to that tomorrow. He wondered if Sarek had any pressing engagements the next day and if he shouldn't check in with the embassy.

"Sarek?"

"Yes, James."

Kirk noticed he sounded relaxed already. "Should you check in with the embassy?"

"My security detail always knows where I am," he said softly.

Kirk raised his eyebrows at the idea of that, but realized it had likely always been that way. He wondered if they were Vulcan, and if he could spot them if he tried to. He was sure they were discreet and likely blended well in any environment. "Do you have any matters to attend to tomorrow?"

"My healer required me to cancel all appointments over the weekend." His voice had softened even more, so much so that it caught Kirk's attention.

"Sarek?"

Kirk got no answer, and shifted close just as Sarek started to slip into the water. He snared him as his heart caught in his throat, glad he had been watching him so closely just that moment. He held him as he express-drained the water and turned on the warm air blasters to dry them. He towel dried Sarek more thoroughly and carried him into the turned-down bed. He lay the Vulcan down on it and admired his body before he tucked him in and then darkened the window tinting. They would wake up naturally, no matter when the sun came up. He slipped in next to Sarek, feeling his warmth next to him as Amanda must have done regularly, he realized.

~ooOoo~

Kirk awoke to find Sarek still fast asleep but turned onto his stomach, the covers tossed about between them so that only his legs were now covered. The fact that Sarek had slept longer than Kirk attested to his exhaustion. He stared at the beautiful back, buttocks and thighs and felt himself harden as he imagined mounting him like that, then shook the thought from his mind. He would fantasize about it until Sarek was at least more cognizant of his surroundings. He covered him up, and felt Sarek shift toward him until he was spooned into Kirk's back. Sarek had a full erection, Kirk couldn't help but notice.

"James, surely you deserve some recompense for nursing me last night," Sarek said sleepily.

Kirk smiled. "Do you intend on providing the use of your body, Ambassador?"

"It will not be the first time, as you know from last night. Or even the second."

Kirk was shocked. "Now there is another story I would like to hear."

"I do not feel right taking up your bed if I cannot at least entertain you."

"You passed out in the Jacuzzi, sir. I do not take your exhaustion lightly."

Sarek sat up, surprised, and appeared to shudder at the thought. "That would be the last way I would choose to die." Sarek turned his back to Kirk. "Perhaps it would be wise then that I send for my driver and spend the weekend in bed at the embassy. You would then be free to explore other options."

Kirk slid his arm around Sarek's waist and felt Sarek's arm capture and hold his. "My nursing seems to be producing the desired effect."

He felt Sarek press his buttocks into his groin. "Then let me say, James that I cannot spend much longer in bed with you without taking care of …other needs. It would be beneficial to my recuperation if I were more relaxed."

Kirk sighed, though he was quite amused. He had not thought this Vulcan so very sexual; he had always wondered why Amanda smiled so much, especially after so many decades of marriage. "Do you ever stop negotiating, Ambassador?"

"Only when there is nothing left that I desire." With this Sarek rolled onto his stomach, holding Kirk's arm so he pulled him atop. "Is there nothing left that you desire, Admiral?" Sarek arched his back, pressing his buttocks into Kirk's groin again.

Kirk felt Sarek's legs spreading beneath him and felt his penis jerk in excitement. "You make a very good argument, Ambassador." He felt his body instinctively thrust against Sarek and could not help but reach to guide his penis, now slick with precum, into him. "You have seduced me, sir."

"It was not a difficult task."

Kirk plunged deep into him for that crack, and heard Sarek gasp, then moan in excitement as he pressed back. He thrust into the sprawled Vulcan who writhed and groaned in his excitement beneath him until Kirk came hard, shuddering.

He turned Sarek over and ran his finger up underneath his penis, watching Sarek close his eyes and swallow convulsively. Precum oozed out and Kirk slid it about, lubricating the shaft and then his own orifice with it. Sarek watched him, looking curious. Kirk had never let Sarek take him, but he wanted to feel the Vulcan inside him. Wanted him to have all of him, to deny him nothing. He had let this second Vulcan into his heart, but he would be the first Vulcan inside of him. He sat astride Sarek.

"James, you do not have to do this," Sarek said, his voice rough with his desire.

"Sarek, you have permitted me to keep a wall between us by allowing me all of the choices. I don't want that wall anymore. This is for what you gave me in the Jacuzzi."

"Even though I can never offer all of myself?" Sarek asked, sounding regretful.

"Even though," he echoed. Kirk knew with Sarek's position, family, and citizenship that he would likely always keep their relationship secret—that Kirk could never be a legitimate mate without Sarek risking everything he had always known. This Vulcan would have to marry again and continue to provide heirs, and Kirk might lose all connection with him when that happened. But as Spock had been fond of saying, and which had rung so true in Kirk's spirit as well, 'I would like to believe there are always possibilities.'

He lifted and lowered himself upon Sarek, slowly, breathing deeply. Sarek closed his eyes and moaned at this new contact between them-this intensely intimate contact Kirk had never allowed before. Because of Sarek's cultural, familial and professional constraints, Kirk realized he might always be the one at the hearth, awaiting his return.

Sarek stared up at him, his face showing clearly his want and affection, as if a curtain had been pulled away.

He pulled up and sat again gently, allowing the full length to move within him. Sarek watched through hooded eyes, his breathing ragged, moans escaping with each thrust Kirk allowed.

Sarek shivered in his building excitement. "Oh, James, would that I could have even more of you." His fingers brushed the meld points of Kirk's face; his voice quavered ever so slightly.

Kirk smiled sadly.

Sarek pressed up with Kirk's thrusts and accelerated them.

Kirk watched as Sarek gasped, his back and neck arching as his head thrashed. He had never seen Sarek this excited. Sarek gripped Kirk's hips and pushed and pulled until he began to moan continuously. Kirk felt Sarek's legs bend and lift, felt them shaking. Sarek curled towards him until his arms wrapped around Kirk. Kirk held him tight as they rocked and he could feel as well as hear Sarek's moans.

He felt the Vulcan tighten and shiver and Kirk combed his fingers through his thick, wavy hair. Sarek threw his head back and cried out as he came and Kirk felt his penis throb and pump inside of him. Kirk pulled Sarek's face close and caught his full lips in a deep kiss. He heard Sarek give a slight whimper, unsure if it was a remnant of his climax or response to the intimacy of Kirk holding and kissing him while Sarek was still inside of him.

Kirk held him until his heart stopped its thudding and his breathing calmed. After only a matter of minutes, he felt Sarek's head droop onto Kirk's chest, mumbling drowsily, half asleep already in his exhaustion. He laid him gently back, slipped him out, and covered him. He grabbed his robe and slipped out of bed intent on checking something out.

~ooOoo~

It was almost mid-afternoon when Sarek roused. Kirk heard the rustle of the sheets, and saw the Vulcan looking around trying to get his bearings, but Kirk tackled him before he could get up. His odd expression caught Sarek's attention.

"Are you well, James?" Sarek asked.

"I am in good health," he said, "but still concerned and would like some answers."

Sarek looked momentarily confused, then looked Kirk up and down. He had slipped on sweats as he had dealt with some errands around the house while Sarek slept. "You have too much clothing on," Sarek said, his eyes glittering.

The naked Vulcan, barely covered by a sheet was tempting and thereby distracting Kirk from his mission he had begun that morning. He realized that was likely Sarek's plan after the allusion to what might have sounded like an interrogation. Kirk reached forward and captured the wisp of a braid between his fingers. "I did a bit of research."

Sarek's eyes seemed to dull and he looked to be withdrawing. "Indeed."

"Please don't pull away," Kirk said. "This stuff is as important, if not more so than what we might get to next."

Sarek looked intrigued at the veiled bargain for sex.

Kirk settled back comfortably. "Pre-reform Vulcans wore a braid just as you have to signal a mission or battle they do not think they will survive; that they are planning on not coming back."

"I should not have taken your resourcefulness for granted," Sarek said.

Kirk felt hurt and anger compete within him. "So it was true. You were just going to go off and die, no discussion, no goodbyes."

"That night with you, just before I left, reminded me too much of being with Amanda."

Kirk swallowed hard at that and his heart skipped a beat.

Sarek continued, "When I met the Immortal I had hoped for something like that, but realized how pale in contrast it really was. It gave me the impression that when, if, I remarry, I will suffer the comparison of life with her and what could have been every day left that I live. I had never been more ready for the serenity of death."

Kirk felt his throat tighten at the admission. His comparison to being with Amanda implied that Sarek cared for Kirk more than he'd realized. He felt so many emotions that he had a hard time untangling them-happiness that he was important to Sarek, fear that that very importance might have pushed him to despair, and frustration at their circumstances.

"The Immortal was beautiful and eased my frustrations, but she tried too hard to please me and never angered, baffled or intrigued me as Amanda did. A beautiful facade..."

"But little depth," Kirk added. "A trophy wife."

"It was the rest of Amanda that was important to me-her intelligence, her courage, her fire, her wit… Her beauty, I assumed, would fade, but it did not." He allowed one of his soft smiles at that. "I cherished Amanda as much at the worst times as at the best, but when I discovered the Immortal's deception upon returning, I felt only relief-I could walk away."

"So you left to die… I may not condone your response, but I understand why," Kirk said softly as he slipped his hand to Sarek's arm. "But how would you have..."

Sarek flushed at that. "It is not important."

"I think it is." Kirk had said it with such abruptness and volume, it had sounded like a command.

Sarek raised an eyebrow and looked amused. "This Vulcan is not yours to command, Admiral."

Kirk blushed and softened his voice. "I just mean that I can't help but be concerned given what you've said, that there is not something that I should be made aware of-some health problem, some threat…"

"I am unaware of any specific threat that I would take seriously, or any unexpected health problem." Sarek jerked his eyes toward Kirk as if he regretted what he had said in his drowsiness; it was too late to rephrase.

Kirk's eyes widened slightly and he felt a rush of fear—_unexpected_… _pon farr_. "You had thought…"

Sarek flushed at what Kirk was about to say. "I was wrong. There were some symptoms, but it turned out to be a simple viral infection that was remedied quickly."

Kirk felt anger boil over inside. "You went off on the mission without making provisions…" Then he remembered the Immortal. "But she went with you…"

"I would not have presumed that she would be available for something so serious," Sarek said brusquely.

"But obviously she was; she wanted to marry you."

"When I knew her better, I decided I would not consider her on such a permanent basis as she would have demanded," Sarek said. "Necessity would have dictated I yield to her demands before, and my honor after."

Kirk noticed that Sarek had yet to even mention her name. "So you preferred death?" Kirk was horrified. What if Sarek had assumed correctly? He would have died months back, before Kirk could have even begun to try to prevent it.

Sarek didn't meet his eyes. "It would have been preferable to a life under her deceit and whims. Do you not agree after what was discovered?"

"Certainly you could have sought an annulment?"

Sarek looked thoughtful. "Perhaps, perhaps not. I knew none of her schemes then. I would have owed her my life. And likely there would have been our child to consider."

"I thought there was a pattern." _Every seven years_, Kirk remembered.

"In my case my frequent travel off-world disrupted that cycle almost from the beginning."

Kirk was amazed at how each Vulcan, at least the ones he knew, kept being caught off guard by the recurrence. The denial had to stem from their pride, dignity, and stubbornness.

"Have you prepared for it now that you've been given this reprieve?" Kirk knew the answer without asking. He wanted Sarek to admit that he hadn't, to make Kirk's important point.

Sarek again did not meet his eyes. "I have no symptoms."

Kirk let out an agitated sigh and glared at Sarek.

Sarek's jaw had stiffened, though his flush had not cleared. "I do not wish to discuss this now."

Kirk calmed the anger that would only confuse Sarek with his next inroad. He had to bring it up now; who knows if Sarek would ever allow such a discussion again. "Then let me say that I would be honored, as well as much relieved, if you would allow me to…sate…your need when your Time arrives."

Sarek looked surprised, but quickly withdrew further. "I would never ask that of you."

"That is why I am offering. I would have hoped that you would have asked me, considering how much was at stake. I would never wish upon you a life-long commitment to such a woman, nor presume you would allow death so casually."

Sarek shook his head, looking defeated. "You do not know what you are offering. I cannot accept."

"I have never experienced it that is true. I know of the general requirements, some of the precautions, and that Amanda had been through it many times. It may be rough, but I should be able to handle it."

Sarek eyed him, but his expression gave nothing away.

"Just consider it with an open mind."

Sarek's expression softened.

Kirk pulled out a knife.

Sarek's eyebrows rose.

Kirk smiled at Sarek's obvious surprise and confusion. "And let me cut off that braid."

Sarek cocked his head. "It bothers you so?"

"Actually, I liked the daring look of it," Kirk said, then his expression warmed, "but not what it symbolizes. Consider the act an agreement to consider my proposal seriously."

Sarek stared Kirk in the eye, that bit of wonder alighting again, then nodded.

Kirk stepped forward and slipped his fingers through the thick wavy hair and sliced off the braid, and pressed his lips softly to Sarek's. Kirk deepened the kiss, then pushed Sarek back into bed. "Be cooperative and you will be rewarded soon" he said in an alluring tone.

Kirk turned and attached the braid to his magnoboard next to his comm. unit.

"Is part of me to act as decoration then?" Sarek appeared bemused.

"A daily reminder to watch you more closely than I have been," he said seriously. Much more closely, he thought. Then he smiled as he stared at the naked Vulcan immodestly displayed across his bed. "Though you are certainly decorative." He smiled at where his thoughts were leading him, but not until after Sarek rested and ate a hearty dinner at his table, at least.

** The End (Part 3 coming soon)**


End file.
